


Kill the Joker

by HellsBellsSinClub



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Killing Joke (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Because the Joker is going to die in each chapter, Blood, Blood and Violence, Dark, Gen, Gore, Murder, Other, Revenge, The major Character death refers to the Joker, kill the joker, mentions of assault, self indulgent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsBellsSinClub/pseuds/HellsBellsSinClub
Summary: This is a fic where different characters get to kill the Joker/deal with the aftermath of killing the Joker. Because I absolutely hate the Joker and everything that he has done to all the characters he has tortured, murdered and abused over the years.So here is a fic where they all get to take revenge for themselves or for those they care about and kill the Joker.





	Kill the Joker

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely self-indulgent tbh. I really do not like the Joker and the fact that he has not paid for his crimes against everyone. This fic is really just going to be killing the Joker off and how the characters deal with it. I wanted to write something where he dies and that each character gets their revenge.
> 
> (Please note that this fic will contain death, murder, references to the Killing Joke and the murder of Jason Todd as well as mentions of domestic abuse, assault and anything else you can think of when thinking of the Joker and his crimes. If you think something needs to be tagged please let me know and I will tag it for you)

The Joker dies on a Tuesday evening, just as the sun goes down.

Barbara Gordon looked down at the mangled and twisted body of the man who shot and assaulted her to make her father have a bad day and felt a sweet, sharp joy burn through her chest.

She wasn’t exactly when she started to plan out the death of the man who had caused so much pain, death and destruction to her city but she would have to guess it was sometime after the first month, once the painkillers and awkward well wishes from friends and families had stopped. In the painful and lonely months that followed her after the attack, Barbara had obsessed with her plan to take out the man who had hurt her. Who had hurt her father. Who had murdered and tortured so man people in the years that he had been around Gotham City.

And honestly, she was more than pleased that after nearly a year of being paralysed and bound to her wheelchair that she was just as dangerous as she had been when she was still Batgirl. She had feared that she would never be the same without her legs but tonight proved that she as still as good as she had once been.

Seeing the blood seep out of the body on the ground slowly into the growing lake by her wheels was almost poetic, in a morbid and curious way. The death of the Joker will bring about a new age in Gotham and will start an almost clean slate for the city to grow and change from the cancer that the Joker had been on them all. They would no longer hold their breaths every few months whenever there was a breakout in Arkham. They wont have to fear that the deranged clown was going to come after them next, for shits and giggles. 

The dying light of the sun shimmered through the cracked and broken windows of the warehouse that she had chosen for this occasion. The red and orange light bounced off the cold, blood stained walls and seemed to blaze like a fire around her.

He was dead. He was finally dead.

Several tears fell from her eyes and she could not help but sob. For nearly a year she has lived in fear and anger and with the horror of what that man did to her. Of what he did to her father. Before, when she had been Batgirl, she had been able to distance herself away from the Joker’s crimes enough so that she could be able to assist Bruce and her father with catching the horrible man. It had been a skill she had used when Jason had been murdered and Bruce had been consumed with grief.

But after what he did to her? After the pain and humiliation and knowing that he took pictures of what he did so that he could mock her father with her pain? Barbara had not been able to get a full night’s rest without the help of pills upon pills since that day. Nor had her father for that matter.

Relief and joy tanged with bitterness welled up within her chest, causing the tears to run more freely down her face. She had not bothered with her glasses, or her domino that still laid in a box in her closet with the suit she would never wear again. She wanted the Joker to see her face. She wanted to him to know just who was killing him and why.

It was not hard to obtain a gun with no serial number in Gotham. No one questioned why the Commissioner’s daughter wanted one. Everyone knew what the Joker had done to her and her seeking out a gun was minor compared to the things she could have done. Dick had been silent when he had driven her around town to collect it from the owner she had brought it from. Their relationship was rocky as it was and with her back now completely unlikely to heal, Barbara was not sure they could ever pick back up to where they once were.

Dick could still fly at night. He could still walk. Have showers without having someone assist him. Dick was free to come and go as he pleased. He was still forever going to be the flying bird in the wind. Barbara couldn’t…. It was too much on both of them. She loved him and she knew that he loved her, but after everything they had gone through in the past year, it was likely they would never get back together.

And after what she had done tonight, she was not sure if he would want them to.

Dick took after Bruce so much that it hurt. They were both hard headed and stubborn men who did not see that sometimes saving someone as despicable as the Joker would only leave more people dead and hurt.

Bruce would forever be stuck in the mindset that he must save everyone, even those who did not deserve to be saved and Dick was not much better. They were both too stupid and pig headed to see that sometimes letting someone fall to their deaths is better than the alternative.

If Bruce had allowed the Joker to die all those times when he saved him than Jason would still be alive and she would not be bound to this cheep and crap wheelchair her insurance gave her. If Bruce had let go of his own trauma and pain for longer than five minutes he would see that there are people who are completely and utterly lost causes and that there are other people who deserve to have second chances at life.

She did not regret what she did. She did not regret the bullets she shot into the clown’s chest and legs. She did not regret looking him in his acid green eyes and shoving the end of a crowbar through his skull. She would never, ever regret doing this. For Jason. For all the children he murdered. For all the women he abused and killed. For all the men he tortured. For all those who had been exposed to his gas.

For herself.

Barbara would regret the loss of friendship this death would bring to her and Bruce. For all his faults, and there were many, Bruce was a kind man who did care for her and her father. She knew that it would not be an easy thing for him to deal with and it would destroy their relationship but Barbara knew it was an acceptable loss. Dick might not be able to deal with her having blood on her hands but she had already come to terms with the fact that they would never be Batgirl and Robin ever again.

Her father would understand what she did and why. He would not be happy that she had done it and would probably be hating himself for not killing the Joker with his own hands but Jim Gordon was a man who understood that sometimes you just have to take the law into your own hands because the system just doesn’t work. Her father may hate that the system is broken but he knows that there are those who do what needs to be done. And so does his men and women at GCPD.

The quiet of the warehouse is broken by the sounds of numerous people entering through one of the side doors. They come in groups of three and fours and they stand around her wheelchair and the pool of blood that was staining the concrete below them. They stared in silence at the mangled and twisted body of the man who had hurt them and their loved ones’ time and time again.

When the light finally disappeared from the sky and the overhead lights of the warehouse were switch on Barbara spoke for the first time.

“Take apart his body and burn it. Have the ashes scattered across the harbor. I don’t want any part of him to ever come back to our city. Tonight, marks a new dawn for Gotham; one without this corruption and filth darkening our doorsteps.” She looked at each and every person before her, seeing the scars and grief tangled with the relief and joy etched out on all of their faces. “We are free from him. Free from the fear that he would come back for us. Free from the fear one day we would we would wake up and see that another one of our loved ones was dead by his hands. We are free.”

Barbara looked down at her blood-stained hands and at the gun still on her lap, the safety firmly on.

“And he is never coming back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you liked this fic please feel free to leave a Kudos or Comment! Both are great and mean a lot to me.


End file.
